halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
When Halloween Was Forever
"When Halloween Was Forever" is the first Halloween episode of the animated television series , aired during the show's first season. Ironically, it originally aired the day after Halloween. Synopsis A UBN News van pulled up to where Ecto-1 was parked. Cynthia Crawford quickly started the report and stated it was hours before Halloween Eve started. Inside the building, the Ghostbusters are on the job and trapped several hairy ghosts. As Crawford quoted Peter Venkman, the weakened door falls down. The weary Ghostbusters marched out with one smoking Trap each. Peter stopped for an interview and denied any difficulty during the job. They then headed back to their headquarters and Peter noticed Egon is in deep research. Winston wonders why the job was so hard. Ray wondered if it had to do with Halloween approaching. Peter asked what was going on, but Egon refused to tell him. Peter then threatened Egon saying that he'll tell Slimer there is a cupcake in his sock, Egon then tells him he suspects that the large increase in P.K.E. readings centers around ancient ruins that were brought in from Ireland two weeks ago. They date back to the seventh century. Ray and Egon begin to notice a connection between the ruins and the origins of Halloween. Winston suggested they investigate but Peter is nonchalant about it. After Peter turned his back, Egon told Slimer that there was a lollipop in Peter's sock and Slimer attempts to find it. Meanwhile, two goblins sneak into the museum, chanting "Samhain." They then draw an infinity symbol on the ancient clock from Ireland, unleashing the ghost Samhain. Samhain then flew off to gather minions of the night while the goblins head out on the town. The goblins then come to the Ghostbuster headquarters and blow Janine against the wall. Upon hearing her scream, the Ghostbusters suit up and head out, where they start trapping the various ghosts in the town. The P.K.E. Meter went right off the scale and a city-wide manifestation overcame New York. Slimer meanwhile is at the headquarters and starts to hear a ghostly voice. Slimer is then dragged out of the building and brought to a gathering of ghosts, who are all listening to Samhain who says there is much to do tonight. Slimer is then brought to Samhain, who smells the Ghostbusters stench on him. Disgusted by the smell of humans, Samhain tells Slimer he will join his midnight army or pay the price. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters have just captured another ghost and noticed that their watches haven't moved despite hours of catching ghosts. Samhain then appeared before the Ghostbusters and asked them why they are harming his "little ones." When Peter says they've been catching them for hours, Samhain shoots a black lighting bolt at him. Samhain then introduces himself and Ray says that Halloween began as the feast of Samhain, a creature of the night who none could stop (Samhain then comments how it is good that he is remembered). Peter then asked when he's leaving, to which Samhain says he is not. Samhain then revealed that he has halted time, to make it an eternal Halloween night. Egon then shines a flashlight on him and Samhain fled to another building where he is joined by his many ghosts. The Ghostbusters the decide to use the lights in the city against him, only to find the lights are going out. Egon then comes up with a plan and tells Peter, Winston and Ray to distract Samhain with a frontal assault. Meanwhile, Slimer is up on the building after being forced into joining the crowd. Samhain tells Slimer he has more in common with him than the Ghostbusters, to which Slimer spits at him. The other ghosts seize Slimer, but Samhain says to stop as he may prove useful. Meanwhile, Egon uses two ghosts driving a car to move some spotlights into place, then he hooks up his pack to the lights to charge them. Peter, Ray and Winston reach the top of the building and come face to face with Samhain. Samhain then pulls out a weakened Slimer and orders the Ghostbusters to lie down their weapons. Samhain then starts to stroke Slimer, preventing him from getting free. However, Slimer breaks away after Ray screams "Pizza!" Egon turns on the spotlights and Samhain is then stunned and is captured in a Trap with the rest of the ghosts. Back at the Firehouse, Winston empties the Trap as the other Ghostbusters watch Samhain sit in the Containment Unit waiting. Janine then turns out the lights and dresses Slimer in a pumpkin (causing him to look like a floating pumpkin). After the Ghostbusters see the truth behind the trick, they play a tickle trick on Janine (which she happily laughs at). Cast See also *Halloween II 1/2 *The Halloween Door External links * Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:Sony Pictures Category:DIC Entertainment Category:1986 releases Category:Based on movies